The present invention relates to a separation circuit for separating a composite color television signal into a luminance signal and a color difference signal.
An example of methods for reproducing a color image of a received composite color television signal is to separate a color television signal into a luminance signal and a color difference signal.
According to the NTSC system, the luminance signal and the color difference signal are frequency interleaved and the color difference signal is inverted in phase every one horizontal scanning period (1H). Therefore, so-called comb filters are used wherein a 1H delayed color televison signal is added to a color difference signal to effect signal separation between a luminance signal and a color difference signal.
A conventional separation circuit for a luminance signal and a color difference signal however poses a problem that an edge portion of the luminance signal is mixed into the color difference signal, resulting in poor color reproduction and the like.